sweet escape
by Spikesterholic
Summary: Buffy has not long been ressurected. She finds a friend in Spike. But could a lie or two get her into trouble? sappy spuffy fic. My second story. PLEASE REVIEW!


She'd been back for a good 6 weeks

She'd been back for a good 6 weeks. To her best friends she appeared the same old Buffy. But to a certain vampire she was crying out for help.

Spike waited outside the magic box for her to finish her meeting with the Scooby's.

The door finally opened to a faded

'Bye guys'

Buffy appeared and halted when she noticed spike, she rolled her eyes at his sheepish boyish smile.

'You know spike you ARE able to walk through doors.'

'Really pet? That's fascinating.'

'Why don't you enter the shop and wait for me like a normal civilised vampire would?'

They started to head to a cemetery for patrol.

'Coz, pet. Don't fancy having a petty pissing contest with our finest Nancy boy Harris this evening'

'oooh spike. It Sounds like you have vampire PMS'

'Very funny slayer. And why are you so chipper tonight. They aren't slipping happy pills into your water are they'

'No'

'Be funny if they did'

Buffy swatted him in the arm. They share a smile.

'No. No pills just… feeling a bit happier and better within myself. I have realised that there is no need to carry on feeling sorry for myself and to embrace me and I'm really not fooling you am I.'

He smiled. 'Not really love.'

'Darn.'

'I told you Buffy. You don't have to pretend around me.'

She smiled at him and looked down. The tender moment was suddenly interrupted by a newborn vampire walking towards them. Teeth bear and growling. He broke into a run toward them when he tripped on the curb stumbled forward before finally belly flopping to the floor catching himself on a small picket fence and dusting.

Buffy and spike watched speechless. They looked at each other.

'Knew those things we're bloody dangerous'

They arrived at Revello drive and walked up to the front door.

'You don't have to walk me back you know-'

'shh!' Spike interrupted her looking alarmed.

'There's voices and smoke coming from the back yard pet'

They cautiously made their way round to the back of the house but didn't expect to see the scene played out before them.

Xander was cooking burgers on the barbeque, willow and Tara laying out drinks and beers and chips and candy on the garden table, Giles sitting in the swing chair reading while Anya helped Xander and Dawn was attempting to water the plants.

Buffy announced her presence 'woah. Check out the Walton's'

Giles prepped up. 'Buffy. Your back.'

'Yeah.' To spike 'Looks like we weren't invited.'

Xander found his perfect opportunity 'Don't be silly buff. Of course YOU'RE invited.'

Spike and Buffy both rolled their eyes at his attempt to single out Spike.

'Your both w-w-welcome. We just thought it would be a nice s-surprise for you.' Tara smiled.

'ah. Well in that case…' Spike took off his coat and laid it over the banister and grabbed a beer. ' wouldn't wanna disappoint'

Buffy made her way next to Giles and sat down.

'watcha reading'

'Oh just a reference on the demonology from Romania. It describes in detail a fellow called Yeslov berkinoffs first encounter with-

'Giles. Forget I asked' Giles smiled and carried on reading.

'Hey spike' Dawn bellowed.

'nibblet?' Spike regretted turning to the teen as all of a sudden he was attacked by a very cold and very powerful hose.

Spike yelped as dawn carried on her attack. Spike slipped on wet grass and fell to his knees as he tried to fight the water as dawn carried on her tirade of giggles.

'Nibblet stop! That's it. You're gonna pay.'

Dawn squealed as spike chased her. She dropped the hose and ran as spike grabbed her and spun her before putting her down and grabbed the hose and sprayed a mild shot of water into her face.

This was enough to make dawn yelp and splutter, wiping her face.

'Truce bite size?' 'Truce'

Willow and Tara smiled at the tirade. Giles watched Buffy out of the corner of his eye and didn't know whether to be happy or concerned at her longing smile that played on her face.

'Were they like this when I was gone?'

'I must say spike and dawn have formed a strong fondness for each other. Sort of a brother sister bond between the two. Spike was always around for dawn while you were- away, and dawn wouldn't have it any other way.'

Some hours and a dozen burgers and beers later the gang minus dawn were spread out on the garden furniture. Willow and Tara were snuggled in one chair, Anya sat on xanders lap leisurely and Buffy and Spike sat either end of the bench with Giles sandwiched between them.

'I had fun.' Stated willow

'Me too sweetie'

'And my belly is full enough to last me 4 weeks.'

Xander piped up. ' I dunno will, my belly could take on maybe one more cheeseburger.'

The rest of the humans groaned at Xanders enthusiasm.

'As entertaining as it would be to watch Xander's eating habits, I'm going to skip it tonight and head to bed. Goodnight.'

Giles got up and made his way to the house followed by a chorus of 'night giles'

'So now that the geriatric has gone what do we do now?'

'Ahn!'

--

'Willow you have to answer!' Xander goaded as the rest of the group sat grinning.

'No! I refuse to tell you'

'C'mon will! This is the only thing you've never told me growing up and besides. If you don't come clean, you gotta take the consequence'

'Which is?'

'Sing for us.'

'Ok! - Sycamore. My middle name is sycamore.'

The gang fell into a fit of giggles at willow's name.

'My turn' Willow scanned the group. 'Xander. Tell us. How far did you get with Cordelia?'

'Willow. And here I thought this was gonna be a challenge. Simple. Making out and that's it. Ok I think I'll break the cycle here.'

Xander scanned the group. And in a sweet sing song voice he said 'Hey Buffy.'

Buffy groaned and looked his way. 'Be careful Xander' she warned.

'time to fess up little lady. Tell us. Did you and Riley ever bring the military into the bedroom, You know, role play 007 style?'

'Xander!' Buffy protested shocked.

'oh no answer Buffy. I want tips'

'Ahn!' Xander cried.

'I am not answering that.'

'You don't you got to face the consequence'

'And that would be'

'You got to kiss spike'

'What!' - 'what?' Was the reply from both blondes.

'Xander I am not telling you about mine and Riley's sex life!'

'Then pucker up buffster'

Buffy looked hesitant, everyone was on the edge of their seats as spike sat neutral secretly waiting anxiously for her decision.

'Me and riley never used role play or fore play, just cuddled. We were very ordinary'

'Boring more like' Anya added

Buffy looked at spike and saw he wore a small smile. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief but seemed disappointed with the answer. No juicy details.

'Ok Tara. How many boyfriends did you have before you met willow?'

Tara blushed at buffys question and a silent ooooh passed between xander and anya.

'N-none. I um… Never h-had a boyfriend.' She answered with a shy smile.

A chorus of awws came from willow and Buffy.

'Of course I knew that' Willow stated.

'hey spike, w-w-what sort of particular hobby did you have when you were human? And I've spoken to Dawn so I'll know if you're lying.' Tara gave spike a saucy smile.

Everyone was shocked and excited about tara's turn in character.

'Consequence. I choose the consequence' Spike answered very hastily.

'ok. Um you have to sing us a song by Billy Idol'

Spike couldn't have been more embarrassed. 'You're an evil little minx'

'Ok I've changed my mind.' With a hesitant sigh he finished with

'I was a poet'

He looked down ashamed and xander giggled as did Buffy as the others awed.

'Ok guys well, I'm gonna take Giles' advice and turn in. It's late.'

'M-m-me too. It was a wonderful evening' they both got up and entered the house.

Night will, Night Tara' came xander and Buffy's reply.

'Yeh me and Ahn are gonna hit the road.'

'k. Night' Xander and Anya left the garden.

'Guess that's my cue to leave as well pet.'

Spike began to get up but Buffy grabbed his sleeve. 'Woah where do you think you're going? This mess ain't gonna clean itself.'

Spike looked at her unbelievably. 'You want me to help you tidy.' Buffy just gave him a sweet smile.

--

Spike put a can into a bin bag and tied it at the top. 'That's the last of that.'

Buffy was washing the dishes. 'Grab a towel and dry please'

Spike seemed irritated and grabbed a towel. He was definitely whipped when it came to the slayer.

When they'd finally finished spike grabbed his coat and headed to the door.

'pet, my dank dark crypt is calling me'

'thanks spike. You know, helping clean up and you know - being here tonight.'

'your welcome love. Believe it or not I actually enjoyed it'

'yeah. It felt normal somewhat. Especially with you around.'

They shared a smile. 'you know pet, nothing says thank you like a goodnight kiss.'

Spike had a great big grin on his face. Buffy walked closer to him and leaned in. Spike got closer and just as they were nose to nose Buffy looked up and ready to close the gap between them. She suddenly got a big grin and said rather loudly breaking the mood. 'Night spike' she stood back smirking.

Spike, slightly disappointed smirked 'you're a tease slayer'

'just keeping you awake'

'Night love'

'Goodnight'

Buffy smiled and closed the door.

The next morning in the magic box was, as Anya put it, 'Silent as the grave'

'Xander, when are we going to tell the others our news?'

'Today Anya. I promise'

'I hope so. I wanna wear my beautiful ring in public and say blah blah I'm going to be mrs Harris'

On cue, the door opened and willow and tara entered.

'Hey guys, watcha doing tonight?'

They both looked at xander as if he'd grown two heads,

'um well we was just gonna watch tv'

'well scrap that plan - '

'what plan?' buffy asked as she entered the shop with giles from the training room.

'whatever plans you all had for tonight because we're all going to the bronze to celebrate'

They all waited for him

'um xand? Celebrate what?'

He stood up and held Anya's hand.

'me and Anya. We um… We're getting married.'

A beat and then a chorus of 'oh my goddess' 'congratulations' and 'wow' all came at once.

'yep. We we're thinking of a summer wedding originally but I think an autumn wedding would be more convenient' Anya babbled.

'Xander ,my goodness. You're all grown up!' Willow hugged him. Xander smiled.

'Congratulations.' Giles shook his hand. 'Thanks Giles.'

'this is amazing guys I'm really happy for you.'

'thank you buffy. Honestly. We wanted to tell you all before but um you know we thought best to give you some time you know getting back into the swing of things.' Xander babbled.

'No this is great. I'm gonna pick dawn up from school, make dinner, go for a quick patrol with spike then we'll meet you guys at the Bronze.'

They al looked at each other hesitantly then xander spoke up.

'uh Buff, tonight's kinda a private celebration. You know, family only.'

Buffy nodded clearly not getting the gesture 'ok'

'what I mean is, spike's not invited.'

She looked surprised. 'Oh. Ok I mean sure. I won't tell him. I just figured you know you guys worked side by side when I was dead.'

'He doesn't make the best party guest' xander finished peacefully.

Buffy seemed rather taken by this but tried not to show it.

'You seem to be patrolling a lot with spike lately Buffy.' Giles observed.

'Uh yeah. We make a nifty team. I mean, he comes in handy.' Buffy joked.

'You sure it's wise buffy? He still loves you.' Willow worried

'Which could be dangerous.' Xander stated.

'Ok guys chill. Spike still has the chip and he wouldn't hurt me. Couldn't. Plus I'm the slayer. He'd have to try pretty hard'

'We're just looking out for you Buffy.'

'My head's still screwed on Giles.' Buffy reassured.

--

'That is so sweet. I wish I was there to see it. Anya is so lucky.' Dawn babbled as her and Buffy made dinner for themselves. Which was basically pizza and juice.

'Anya thought so too.' Buffy sarcastically added.

'I wish I could go tonight.'

'Uh don't think I'm falling for it buddy. It's a school night plus you've got tonnes of homework.'

'And what are you gonna do tonight?'

'I am going to patrol and then go party like it's - well like it's a party.'

'Are you going with spike?'

Buffy rolled her eyes. 'Yes I will patrol with the peroxide pest. Xander doesn't want him at his celebration. I think he makes him cranky.'

Dawn gave Buffy a sympathetic smile.

'Right I want homework done and in bed by 11.' Dawn gave a sad sigh. Buffy kissed her on the cheek and put her coat on.

'Oh, and Dawn? These dishes can't clean themselves.' Buffy gave a sweet smile and walked out.

'But Buffy!'

'Night dawn. Remember 11 o clock missy.'

--

'Bloody hell duck slayer!'

They were trying to slay a 6'2 clazaman beast which was all arms and one huge head. It currently had Buffy wrapped up in its arms while spike tried to swing for it's head.

'I'm trying but unless you can't see, I'm kinda stuck!' Buffy grunted back.

Spike finally managed to get a good swing in and almost took the beasts head clean off.

Buffy was released and both stood silent breathing heavy for a moment until Buffy noticed something

'Oh crap! I got a crease in my top.'

'oh dear pet, the world will end.' Buffy just rolled her eyes at him.

'Why are you so dressed up anyway luv. That happy to see me?' He smirked

Buffy looked down awkwardly. 'Xander and Anya are engaged. They're celebrating in the Bronze tonight.'

'Great. I was craving a beer. Shall we make a move then?'

'That's kinda the thing.' She hesitated. He looked confused. 'Xander doesn't want you coming.' Spike took it in and seemed quite hurt by this. He looked down.

'Right'. He looked back up covering his upset. 'A good thing I have plans tonight then. Well wish them the best and that.' He went to go but buffy caught up with him and pulled him back.

'Look it doesn't mean you can't go to the bronze.' Spike looked at her 'It's a free country. Isn't that what you always say?'

'If I didn't know any better Summers I'd say you wanted me to come.'

Buffy smiled at him. 'You make me feel better and can be entertaining. At times.'

'thanks pet but I'll give it a miss tonight'

'ok. Well if you change your mind, I'll have a beer waiting for you.'

Spike turned around. 'Something I never thought I'd hear.'

--

Xander had managed to have gotten a table. The Bronze wasn't packed like it normally was on a Thursday night but it was semi full. Willow and Tara were dancing, Xaner and Anya had gone to the bar and Bufy was sitting at the table by herself staring at the bubbles in her drink.

'You know, a watched bubble never pops.'

'Isn't it a watched watch never ticks Xand?' Buffy corrected

'nah, you get my drift. So what's with the sour puss?'

'me? I'm good! Having amples of fun.'

'yuh huh' Xander said not convinced.

'Just you know, feel like I've missed out on a lot. Just catching up. Basking in the ambience and wat not.' Buffy lied.

'Yes I hear after death can be a time shaker' Anya added.

Buffy threw her a smile.

'How about my bride to be joining me in a dance? You don't mind do ya Buff?'

'Nope. Go ahead. Dance your socks off.'

'Yes and other items of clothing if he plays his cards right.'

'Ahn!' They went to the dance floor as Willow and Tara made their way back.

'Hey Buff. How you hangin' up there'

'good will, I really can't believe it.'

'I know. Out of all of us, xander being the one to get married first.'

'who woulda thunk it?'

An hour later and Buffy was still sitting in the exact same place she was as Willow spoke but Buffy was taking no notice.

' So the professor now has a bluish tint to his face and Rick from the back of the class shouted - what did he shout again baby?'

'professor s-smurfin' Tara and willow finished their story with died out laughter as they realised it fell on deaf ears.

'uh huh. That's great guys.' Buffy unconsciously replied looking out into the crowd.

'buffy. You looking for something?'

When Buffy saw the familiar bleached head walk in and go to the bar she smiled. She drunk the last of her drink and turned to the others.

'Just gonna grab a refill'

And she was gone.

Spike stood waiting to be served when he felt the familiar presence of a certain slayer at his side.

'Didn't think you was gonna show.'

'Yeah well. Changed my mind. Plus I'd never turn down the offer of a free beer pet. Specially from the slayer herself.' He grinned.

'Luckily for me they still card here. I'll give you the money but you gotta order.' Buffy started ruffling through dollar bills when spike's hand stopped her.

'Relax pet. I've got these. Wouldn't expect you to pay luv'

He bought the drinks and they sat at the bar drinking for a minute.

'Ain't they gonna be missing you by now?'

'nah. They're all excited about the engagement and such. Doubt they'll miss me much.'

'You wanna ditch pet? We could patrol.'

'We did a sweep earlier.'

'Work with me here pet. I'm trying to help you get out of here.'

She looked at him and an evil glint shone in her eye. She smiled.

'Patrolling it is.'

'Meet me outside.' Spike went to go when she grabbed his arm.

'Wait - what do I tell the others?'

'I dunno, tell 'em I found a nest or something'

Buffy made her way over to the others who were all sitting round the table.

'Hey guys, um I'm gonna head out for a quick patrol and head home. That ok?'

'Didn't you patrol earlier?' Willow asked.

'oh come on. Wake up. She's ditching us to go rendezvous with spike.' Anya pitched in completely annoyed with everyone's blindness. 'Go ahead Buffy' Anya smiled at her.

'I am not going to rendezvous with spike!'

'But you've just been sitting at the bar with him'

'Xander, He came to inform me that on his way here - Beause I told him I would be here. And he found a nest of vamps. So I'm going to help him - I mean do my duty and slay them.' Buffy lied. 'honestly guys.'

'ok well you want us to come with? Back you up?' Xander supported.

'uh no. I should be able to handle it. You guys enjoy your night. Celebrate.'

Buffy made her way out of the club as the others looked at each other with uncertainty.

Outside the bronze spike was finishing a cigarette when Buffy came out.

'bloody hell slayer what took you so long.'

'ugh. Spanish inquisition. They think I was sneaking off to go canoodling with you.' Buffy suddenly realised what she revealed and felt embarrassed.

Spike smirked. 'Well if that's what you want pet…' Buffy gave him a deadly look.

'just playing luv. So what did you tell them?'

'That we're on our way to clear a nest of vamps.'

'ooh. Buffy's a naughty slayer lying to her friends. How does it make you feel?'

She gave a big grin. ' Free.'

'So pet. You wanna hit the cemeteries?'

'nah. I think I'm just gonna head home. Watch some tv. Thanks for bailing me out spike.'

Spike stopped in his tracks. 'What. No invite? I'm hurt slayer. After all I've done for you'

Buffy rolled her eyes. 'My house is this way. It's 11.45 so Dawn will be asleep.'

'Well what are you suggesting luv?' Spike stood closer to her as they made their way to revello drive.

'That we watch tv. And NOTHING else.' Buffy gave him a deadly look.

'TV it is then.'

--

The gang was getting ready to leave the bronze when they spotted Giles enter looking rather panicked.

'G man. You come to join the celebration? I'm afraid you've missed out.'

'Where's Buffy.'

'Gone patrolling with Spike. What's wrong Giles?'

'I was just finishing up from the magic box on my way home when I spotted a group of 3 Floxtam beasts fleeing the movie theatre. They've done quite a bit of damage.'

'floxtam beasts? They don't sound too friendly.'

'That's because they chew on human skin Xander'

'Oh god.' Wilow panicked. 'We need to find Buffy.'

--

Spike was sitting slouched on the sofa and Buffy curled up next to him feet tucked under her. They were almost touching. They looked like a regular couple watching tv. They were watching an old Disney cartoon.

'How can they call a dog a tramp? It's just wrong.'

'They can't exactly call it a stray luv. It would lose its magic.'

'I should sell my life story to Disney. I'd make a killing.'

Spike snorted. 'What, the Lady and the vamp?'

Buffy lifted her head up to be eye level with him. She bit the bait playfully.

'What makes you think your gonna be in the story?'

Spike faced her still slouched on the sofa.

'Coz pet, I'm the loveable character. Plus, wherever you go I'll be there. Can't get rid of me sweetheart.' Spike grinned.

The air suddenly got thick. Buffy looked into spike's eyes and spike looked into Buffy's. The longing and want between them was intoxicating.

'So spike' Buffy hoarsely spoke just above a whisper. 'You wanna practice that spaghetti thing?'

'Huh?' Was his reply. Buffy leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on the lips. She pulled back to look in his eyes and she saw raw desire and love on his face.

She kissed him again. Then again. And again until they were fully kissing each other.

That was enough for both of them. His lips were on hers and everything was forgotten.

--

The scoobies stood in the cemetery searching for Buffy.

'Any sign?' Giles asked.

'None.'

'Ok. We'll head back to her house and wait for her there.'

'Um. Anyone else hear that?' Tara asked.

The sound of growling could be heard close by as they turned around to find the three floxtam beast standing behind them. The gang looked petrified.

Xander spoke up. 'So I guess we um…. Fight them?'

'No weapons Xander.' Giles confirmed.

'Great. No weapons, no slayer…' Anya rambled as the beasts walked closer.

'Shumaka tai laman Kalifu!' Willow chanted as a whirl of red magic plummeted at the beasts. They screamed a demonic scream as they burst into flames and burnt to ash before everyone.

'Woah. Way to go will!' Xander applauded.

Willow's eyes changed from black back to green. She panted in a sigh of relief. Tara and Giles did not look too happy but were also relieved too.

'well I guess we didn't need a slayer after all.' Anya added.

'I still think we should wait for her back home. Inform her of this and make sure she's alright.' Giles ordered.

--

They we're clinging to each other for dear life. Making out like hungry teenagers. Full of want and need. Spike held Buffy's waist rubbing her back and Buffy had a fist full of spikes hair with one hand down the back of his t shirt. Nothing and no one existed but them and this moment. They couldn't get enough.

'WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE' Gile's voice boomed through the house.

Both stopped kissing to see Giles, willow, xander, anya and Tara staring at them. They slowly untangled themselves and stood up.

'I thought you said you were patrolling Buffy?' Willow asked hurt.

'I was - I did. I just' She hesitated.

'I told you they were rendezvousing' Anya added coolly.

'We're not! - it's not like that.' Buffy tried to defend herself.

'Then explain it to us Buff' Xander asked.

'Yes. I think we need to hear an explanation.' Giles ordered

'Bloody hold on a second. Buffy's a grown woman Rupert. Why does she have to explain her every move to your pathetic self'

'I'd advise you to keep out of this Spike.' Giles warned. Spike snorted at him.

'How long has this been going on Buffy?' Willow asked.

'It hasn't - look tonight was the first time we' She couldn't bring herself to say it.

'You expect us to believe that?' Xander asked

Buffy looked at him in a deadly voice she answered 'You calling me a liar Xander?'

'Well your never here buff. Always "patrolling". Boy that hell dimension we got you out of must have really messed with'

She cut him off. She couldn't handle it anymore. 'I WAS IN HEAVEN XANDER!'

The room went an eerie silent.

'I was in heaven. Not hell. You're right. I haven't been around because I can't stand the fact that I am now IN hell. I have been going to spike. But not like you think, because unlike you all he actually was the only person I could talk to. He didn't want anything from me or pester me about how I am or treat me like I was about to disappear. He's been a friend. Someone I could count on.'

Everyone was silent. Willow was crying, Xander was in shock as was Anya and Tara and Giles looked very grim and deep in thought.

'I'm sorry if I've hurt you all. I don't wanna fight with you. You're my friends but you have to understand you're smothering me and I can't go back to being regular Buffy so quickly.'

Xander looked up and stormed out. Anya ran after him. 'I'm so sorry Buffy' willow mumbled as she ran upstairs. Tara followed.

Giles looked at Buffy. 'I thought you said you had your head screwed on Buffy.'

'Giles, don't. Please not now.' She begged. Giles nodded and left closing the door behind him.

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief and her shoulders slumped. She looked exausted. Spike rested a hand on her shoulder.

'You alright pet.'

'Spike just - just go.' She asked not looking at him.

'Buffy I just'

'I said GO!' She stared at him venomously. He looked at her very hurt but held back. He just nodded and walked out.

'See you around slayer.'

Buffy slumped onto the sofa and held her face in her hands. She lay back on the sofa and realised spike's cigarettes and lighter were lying on one of the cushions.

She closed her eyes and wished it all away.

--

That's how Dawn found her the next morning. She woke Buffy to find her sister in a very sad mood.

'Buffy what is going on? Willow was crying this morning mumbling "sorry" to your sleeping form and rushed out of the house. And why are you sleeping on the couch?'

Buffy sighed and got prepared to tell her sister.

'We had a fight last night. Me and the gang.'

'what?'

'Dawn. When I died, I think I was in heaven. And that's what I tried to explain to them last night.'

Dawn stared at Buffy in horror and sympathy.

'God Buffy I ever knew. If I would have known-'

'Dawn calm down. K, look it's fine. I just got out of hand last night and made a mistake.'

'Buffy you don't need to apologise for what they did. It was wrong.'

'Dawn they didn't know. And what I did was wrong.' Off Dawns look Buffy continued.

'Spike and I kinda kissed last night. And they saw us. That's what sparked off the whole argument.'

Dawn took it all in and they sat in silence for a while.

'Hey shouldn't you be leaving for school around now?'

'Yeah. I'll see you tonight' they hugged as dawn went to the door.

'Bye' Buffy replied. Dawn's head popped back into view as she quickly added.

'Hey Buffy, I bet he's a great kisser.'

Buffy looked shocked and embarrassed as her eyes widened 'school now!' Dawn giggled and left.

--

She entered the magic box and she could feel the tension in the air thickening. Everyone addressed her presence and didn't know how to react.

'Hey guys. I just wanna start by saying I'm sorry.'

They all stopped and looked at her worried and confused.

'What happened last night. What I said. You shouldn't have found out like that. You deserved better and I'm sorry.'

'Oh Buffy you have nothing to be sorry about. It was us. We should have known-'

Buffy interrupted willow. 'There's no way you could have will. Look I don't wanna fight you guys. You're my best friends and I love you all.'

They all hugged at this and regrouped

'but I meant what I said also. I do need time and space to get back to how I was.'

They all seemed to understand and agree.

'say, does this time include more mackin' on captain peroxide?' Xander asked unsure.

'no.' Buffy answered. 'It was a mistake. A spur of the moment that will NEVER happen again.' She finished.

Xander smiled 'glad to hear it buff'

--

It was fairly lit in the crypt as she entered. She spotted him sitting in his chair before the TV. He jumped up to face her.

'buffy' He smiled.

'I've come to drop these off. You left them last night.'

'Oh right.' He was nervous. She handed the cigarettes out to him and he took them. Their hands brushing as he did. She quickly pulled away.

'About last night…'

'yeah pet?' He looked hopeful.

'You know it was a mistake right?'

He smiled 'didn't feel like a mistake love.'

'It was a mistake spike. I feel sick thinking about it.' She didn't exactly mean it but she had to be harsh to him otherwise he just wouldn't give up.

'how can you say that?' he said angry.

I was lonely and upset and you were just - there. It won't EVER happen again. I'm sorry but it shouldn't have happened in the first place.'

He looked deeply hurt. She looked as hard as rock.

'I was just there?'

'Spike it was just a "thing" that never happened. Ok? It never happened. You should get over it. Just a glitch'

Spike nodded. 'Right. I hear you slayer' Buffy sighed. 'good'

He looked to the ground, voice solid.

'I want you to leave now'

She looked at him in anger. She pursed her lips, nodded and walked out.

--

Two whole weeks had gone by and she hadn't seen him. She was partially trying to avoid him and by the looks of things he was doing the same. The gang was almost back to being normal but were sometimes weary around her.

She had just left the magic box and was headed home. She decided to do a quick sweep of the cemetery before going home and was halfway through the cemetery when she saw him. He looked deep in thought walking towards a crypt.

_Of course. He lives in this cemetery. _Buffy thought.

'spike.' She called out. He looked up at who had called him out of his daze. When his eyes found hers he stopped still. He looked completely heartbroken. He just looked back down to the floor and carried on walking home.

Buffy didn't like this. She didn't like how she'd lost the only person she could count on, who was there for her.

'Spike wait.' She called out following him. He got to the front of his door when she caught up with him. With a sigh his turned around.

'What can I do for you?'

'Can we just talk?' He looked at her before shaking his head and opening his crypt door and steeping to the side

'Come on in.'

She nodded and entered his home. She stood in the centre of the room as he closed the door and made his way over to his chair. He sat down and calmly stared into the turned off TV.

'Well? What did you want to talk about?'

She suddenly seemed nervous.

'Spike, what happened to us?'

He smirked. 'You tell me pet.'

She sighed in frustration. He stilled stared into the turned off TV.

'Let me ask you something, love. Are you and your Scooby's all well and back in the bosom?'

'Yes'

'Are you all cuddles and teddy bears? Are they talking to you? Have you forgiven them?'

'Yes already. We're fine.'

He turned and looked at her 'Then what does it matter what happened to us.'

Buffy got frustrated 'Because I don't like that we can't talk anymore. I want my friend back.'

'Friends. That's a good one slayer.' He chuckled.

'God why do you have to be so difficult!'

Spike rose from his chair 'Because you said it yourself pet, I was just there! You don't see me as a friend. Don't feed me crap about being friends when I sure as hell know you don't mean a word of it.'

She looked at him and realised that her words had really hurt him. She did the only thing she could think of. She walked up to him and hugged him. He looked confused and angry expecting a fight but gradually hugged her back.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said I was just scared. I didn't know what I was saying.'

He stayed silent giving in to her apology.

'I missed you.'

'Missed you too love.'

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. 'Can we just go back to how it was?'

He smiled. Not quite reaching his eyes. 'Sure pet.'

She grinned and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled back abruptly and looked at her.

'Don't Buffy. Just friends, right?'

'Yeah. Just friends.'

--

It took a couple of weeks for them to get back on friendship terms. There were a lot of awkward moments but it soon wore off and they were back to being close friends. Even the Scooby's had come to warm to them. There were a lot of protests but they came to accept spike and Buffy's unusual relationship. One minute Buffy and spike would be ready to rip each other apart then within a split second they were back to giggling and play fighting. They were mostly inseparable.

After a month if felt as if life couldn't get any better for the gang. The wedding was close by and the hellmouth was strangely quiet. To make things even better, Dawn and Anya had noticed that Buffy and spike had started to flirt a lot more and become very,very close. But no one would admit it. Least of all Buffy and Spike.

'Will get out of the way!' Buffy screamed as Willow ducked out of the way of a demon sent flying in her direction by spike.

There were three boltantic demons in the cemetery trying to take down the slayer and her group. Anya, Xander and Tara were ducked behind a gravestone as willow tried to complete a dissolving spell. Spike was fighting one demon and Buffy another, both taking it in turns to take on the third at the same time.

'How's that spell coming along red?' Spike asked, not sure how much longer he could take on the two.

'Almost got it!' Willow reassured them as she finished off the last of her chanting

'Dissorante!' She finished as the demons froze and began dissolving into blue goo.

Spike threw his axe down panting as he walked over to Buffy and held his hand out to help her up. He pulled her up. Both out of breath and standing a bit too close to eachother.

'You got a war wound there.' Buffy said as she rested her hand on a slice on spike's chest. Her hand caressing him as he put his hands through her hair puling bits of grass out of it.

'God you two. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife.' Anya moaned.

Buffy and spike stepped away from each other and looked embarrassed. Tara and Willow smirked and Xander looked a little alarmed.

'Um. Great job will.' Buffy said avoiding Anya's comment.

'Piece of cake.' She smiled.

'So, Dawn has videos and popcorn waiting for us. I say we don't disappoint' Xander said diverting the conversation.

They all headed to Revello drive.

--

They were all getting settled into the living room. Xander and Anya were settled on the couch with willow and tara at the other end of it. Dawn and Buffy were fixing snacks in the kitchen when spike walked into the kitchen and to the back door.

Where'ya going?' Buffy asked.

'Smoke pet.' He smiled and walked out onto the back garden closing the door behind him.

'I'm gonna take these through. Hurry up or your gonna miss the movie.' Dawn said leaving the kitchen.

'Be right there' Buffy said as she turned to look at the back door.

--

So that's why they call him the boogey monster. Anya finished.

'eeew' dawn said

'I second that' Tara added.

'So Dawnster we gonna start this movie or what.'

'Xander, Buffy isn't here yet.' Willow said.

'Where is she?'

'She was in the kitchen. Hold on. I'll go make sure she hasn't dropped down the plug hole.' Dawn said as she went to find Buffy.

Dawn entered the kitchen seeing no one. 'Buffy?' No answer. She went to the back door to look out and was taken by surprise.

On the other side of the door, Buffy was caught up in an extremely hot and heavy make out session with spike. They were leaning against the railing with a newly lit cigarette discarded on the floor. It didn't look like they we're going to be coming up for air anytime soon.

Dawn backed away from the door with a big grin on her face.

She re entered the living room.

'Hey guys Buffy's um a little 'busy' so uh, you best start the movie.' Dawn grinned.

'The girls in the room perked up with grins forming on their faces.

'Is she - with?'

'Oooh yeah.' Dawn told willow. All the girls smirked.

'What? What's going on?'

'Nothing sweety. Just watch the movie' Anya told her fiancé.

She didn't have to explain anything because the girl in question walked in with a rather flustered looking spike. His hair was all over the place and his t-shirt had fist creases in it. Amazingly Buffy looked exactly the same except for the smokey gaze in her eyes and small grin now plastered on her face.

Everyone looked at them giggling.

'Whats so funny guys?'

'nothing' dawn giggled.

Xander looked mortified.

'Oh you two have been fighting again. I hope you won buff.' Xander said completely oblivious.

'um. Yeah. We had a little wrestling match out the back.' Buffy told clueless xander. As she and spike settled on the floor.

'I'll say.' Dawn added.

This made spike giggle and Buffy smack him in the gut.

Buffy looked quite embarrassed. She knew that being with spike would be hard on her friends and it wouldn't be the type of relationship you call normal.

_Hey. What is normal nowadays? _She thought as she looked at spike who seemed to be looking how she felt. Completely content and happy.

_It'll be worth it._ She thought as she relaxed onto his shoulder and he embraced her.


End file.
